Dream Scape
by Emerald Elves
Summary: Series of Short fics. Dreams can feature some pretty bizarre happenings. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Stargate or anyother fandom you may happen to find thoughout this series of short fics.

* * *

Sara didn't know how she'd ended up where she was, but she couldn't find it in her to care too much about it. Who wouldn't jump at the chance to look at the Stargate? The Gate Room was completely empty and when she looked back to the Observation Room she also saw that there was no one. She turned back to look at the gate, not worried that no one was around because she knew they wouldn't leave it if there was any chance of danger.

Then suddenly, the Stargate activated and the klaxon blared. Sara backed away from it so she wasn't hit by the unstable vortex of the event horizon when it appeared. She realized quite quickly that unlike in the show, no one was running through the blast doors to defend the mountain from possible enemies.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_ she cursed, looking around wildly for _something_ to defend herself with even though she knew it would do her no good if a Jaffa, or even a Goa'uld walked through the gate. Her panic began to rise as still no one came and she couldn't find even a piece of scrap metal to defend herself.

With a kawoosh the event horizon formed lighting the room with a rippling watery blue. Sara stared at the gate, hoping with all hope that nothing came though. The event horizon rippled and out hopped-yes hopped- a white bunny. The gate shut down.

Sighing, and confused by the anti-climax of the situation, Sara relaxed and moved towards the bunny. It was an extremely fluffy and cute bunny but she was not, for the life of her, going to coo at it like prep.

She stopped suddenly when she saw the bunny's eyes. They were demonic red and staring right at her. _Oh shit_ was her only thought as she remembered the only other place she'd seen a red eyed bunny and what it had done. Monty Python and the Holy Grail. _Shit._

Slowly backing away, Sara hoped not to startle it, causing it to attack her when it launched itself at her neck. She screamed and woke up in her bed at home, breathing heavily.

_What the fuck?_ was her only thought as she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review plz!!!...For all those who want to know, Sara is one of my best friends at school and this morning during first period she told me of this dream she had and I just had to write it out. She's just been converted to Stargate so I'm pretty hopeful I'll get some intersting things to write. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sara was standing in an SGC hallway, but she was on a ship. How she knew that was a mystery and why the ship's hallways were styled the way they happened to be was also a mystery but she decided not to dwell on it. They hallway itself was empty, veering off to the right approximately ten feet in front of her.

Her eyes widened in surprise as Apophis rounded the corner and walked past her with a determined but slightly confused face. Maybe he was lost. Sara turned to watch Apophis' progress wondering what the hell he was doing on a ship that most obviously belonged to earth.

He strutted though the hall like the 'god' he was, gold robe-like outfit fanning out behind him, a hand device on his right hand. He was about to branch off onto another hallway when Colonel Jack O'Neill jumped into view. He had on his green BDUs and a black t-shirt.

"Hey Pops" Jack said smiling.

Apophis gave no indication that he'd even seen or heard Jack other than stopping so he wouldn't walk into him. He didn't do anything, didn't sprout the usual 'I am your god' nonsense. It was mind boggling.

Then Jack did something just as mind boggling. He broke out into a happy dance. He waved his arms, moved around on the spot and as Sara watched she wondered what Jack was on that would make him _dance_ in front of Apophis instead of kill him.

Jack finished his dance and disappeared to where he'd come from. Apophis also left, walking away like nothing had happened. Around Sara the hallway began to blur, colours blended together and faded away leaving her with nothing.

Nothing, until she dreamed again.

* * *

Read and Review, and I don't care what you say about this, long as I know what you think.

A/N: And believe me, she will dream again.


	3. Chapter 3

Lantern flame made the interior of the Goa'uld mothership glitter, illuminating its Egyptian influence nicely. Sara stood in one of the communication rooms of Apophis's Ha'tak as it orbited Earth. Beside her, as she looked out the window at Earth, floated the Bubble, which was actually known as a long range communication device. It was clear now, but only moments before Apophis had been speaking to his son Klorel.

As she looked out the window Sara saw Earth change into the Bubble. In the bottom center she saw a human figure, so she moved though the golden halls to a control room where she called up on the screen a zoomed in view of the figure. It was a man wearing a long red coat, red hat and white gloves. He had long pitch black hair, red eyes and a sadistic, blood thirsty smirk. He was the vampire Alucard, more commonly known as Count Dracula.

He looked up at the Ha'tak, almost as if he could see through the exterior and right at Sara with shifty eyes. It made Sara shiver. Suddenly he launched forward in attack, but he didn't get very far for he hit the bubble like it was a solid wall and fell back.

Sara rolled her eyes muttering "Dumbass." She turned away from the screen and walked away, shaking her head at the vampire's idiocy. Walking out into the hallway it darkened around her as she woke.

Sara sat up and shook her head again, "Dumbass."

* * *

Short maybe, but that's how some dreams are.

Read and say something please!


	4. Chapter 4

Short, once again. But hey, I dont have time to expand them beyond how they were dreamed, nor do I wont to. They're fine the way they are.

**Hey! Go read Omiyago's story Mirror Image! It's awesome!**

* * *

Standing in the middle of a cornfield in the middle of the night, Sara made a mental note _not_ to watch horror films before going to bed. They really affected the scene of the dream. There was neither moon nor stars visible and around her the air was still and quiet. The only light she had came from a set of far off streetlights.

There was a rustling in the corn, almost as if it mover to an unfeelable wind. Sara remained where she was, waiting. In front of her the barrel of a gun inched out. It was a P-90, typical weapon of the SGC, but she couldn't make out whether or no the owner of said weapon was from the SGC or just some crazy psychopath.

She backed away, hoping to put at least _some_ distance between them. Her back connected with something solid and metallic sounding. She turned around partly to see Teal'c (at least she hoped it was Teal'c) in full Serpent Guard Armor. Silver metal seemed almost black now, eyes glowed red and strangely enough, Teal'c had no weapons.

The nose of the Serpent Armor was almost level with the top of her head, and, spurred on by a sudden Adrienna impulse, Sara poked it. There was an angry snarl from within the armor and immediately the head retracted into the neck piece. The red eyes of Alucard stared back at her.

Sara's eyes widened. She was so screwed. She considered her options and deducted that she only had one. Smiling insanely she spun around and took off running. She ran into the swallowing darkness of nothing that is the void between dreams.

* * *

So...Review! and before you waste your time...I know unfeelable isn't a word.

Review!

Review!

Review!

Did I hint at it enough?

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here's the next dream. While not funny, I think this one has a cute factor to it. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_I felt at home here as I walked through the Tok'ra base. The sapphire blue, black, and grey crystal tunnels around me, while not particularly inviting at first, were familiar and gave me a sense of security I had not felt in the outside world. It doesn't bother me that while on base I breathe nothing but the recycled air provided by the life support systems, I've lived enough on it that it has become normal._

_I nodded in greeting to one of my passing brethren and look into a reflective surface. Staring out from under thick eyelashes were dark brown eyes set in a fair oval face framed by long light brown hair. I smiled at myself and continued on, smoothing out my sand coloured low cut shirt. I had a report to deliver to the High Council in several minutes and I wanted to look immaculate and confident. I don't make direct reports to the High Council often but when I do I like to look my best._

_Of all the councilors I respect Selmak and her new host Jacob Carter the most. With the Tau'ri male's perspective and personality added to the many she already has there is a definite difference accompanied by a strange, intriguing knowledge that both confuses me and humours me. In a male host Selmak has become, very fatherly, and yet I have not lost the special bond I share with her._

_I enter the waiting room of the High Council Chamber and stop in the center. They will call me in when they are ready for me. Strong arms wrap around my waist and a loving, tender kiss was placed where my neck met my shoulder..._

Sara's eyes flew open. She looked around disappointed. She wondered who that mystery Tok'ra was, hoping it was Martouf because he was hot! "Damn, I wanna go back!"

* * *

Review! Review! Review! I live for them! 

Next Chapter: Mysterious Ticking...muhahahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so this one was written differently than the others were because it seamed the most logical way to write it. If you don't know Potter Puppet Pals: The Mysterious Ticking Noice then you wont get this. If you're interested in understanding it I suggest going to YouTube to watch it.

* * *

It's weird, Sara thought, how different shows, movies and songs effect one's dreaming. All her Stargate dreams had materialized because she was watching the series episode by episode from the season box sets owned by her two best friends Adrienna and Erika. The more prominent the episode the more of a chance that episode had of influencing her dreams. Take, for example, 'Alucard vs Bubbles' as Erika dubbed it. She'd just watched the episode 'Within the Serpent's Grasp' as it was the final episode of season one, add a little bit of the anime Hellsing and voila! Within the Serpent's Grasp plays a big part in her dream.

However, she couldn't figure how her latest dream had been conceived. It had been several days since she'd listened to that 'song' and there were more than enough Stargate characters to sing the different parts so that her friends didn't have to be included. And yet they were.

She walked into History class and took her chosen seat in the far back corner of the room and waited for Adrienna and Erika to show up. Adrienna arrived first, hyped up on coffee and poking people as she came. After a bit she left to go meet Erika at her locker and when they returned both were laughing over something.

Erika deposited her books on the desk in front of Sara's and straddled the chair to face Sara. "I need chocolate," was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Sara laughed, "You always need chocolate." There was a short pause before Sara spoke again. "I had another dream, and both of you were in it."

"Oh God," Adrienna muttered, but Erika looked delighted, "Tell us!"

"We were singing The Mysterious Ticking Noise in front of Earth's Stargate. Teal'c was moving his staff back and forth to the ticking like a pendulum, Daniel was Snape, Jack was Ron and Sam wasn't around. I had Harry's part. You had Hermione's part," she said to Erika then looked at Adrienna, "and you were Dumbledore."

"What?" Adrienna exclaimed while Erika just laughed. "Why am _I_ Dumbledore?"

Sara shrugged, laughing a little. "I don't know, you just were."

Erika sobered for a moment. "I can see Jack doing Ron's part. 'I found the source of the ticking: it's a pipe bomb!'" she mimicked in Ron's high voice. She dissolved into laughter again.

Sara laughed along while Adrienna rolled her eyes.

"Who was Voldemort?"

Sara smirked, "Hammond. He walks into the Gate room, laughing, sings Voldemort's part then walks out."

"Hammond?" Erika shrugged, "Cause he's bald I guess. Sokar would have been the better Voldemort."

The bell for homeroom rang so Adrienna said good-bye and left. Erika turned to Sara once she was out the door, smirking, "She's Dumbledore!"

* * *

Review Please! I love them. 


End file.
